


柚子与雏菊

by Lucius_L



Series: 电话亭 [4]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Series: 电话亭 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579270
Kudos: 5





	柚子与雏菊

M下午的手术一直做到了晚上。虽然他一贯比较注重健康，但是有些时候医院的工作就是这么无奈的，他没得选择。开车回家的时候他有点晃神，转过了路口才发现自己大概开过了。手术台明晃晃的灯好像还在眼前晃似的，他只好把车停在路边，摘下眼镜来按着眉心。

他想确认一下路线，却发现手机信号只有一格，空白的地图上只有代表他自己的小蓝点。他叹了口气，决定先在路边的店子里吃点什么，以免等下晕倒在车里。

可刚刚下车M就被一个声音叫住了。“先生，要糖乜？”一个年轻男孩坐在电话亭里面，探着头问他。“棒棒糖200元一支，牛奶糖1000元一支。”

“天这样冻，你在呢度做乜啊……”M不假思索地脱口而出，但他很快就意识到了什么——话尾的两个音节突兀地顿住了。他不着痕迹地打量这间只有4、5平米的小电话亭：地面上铺着有些藏灰的地毯，上面散落着些硬币和糖果；一条粉围巾挂在男孩子的脖子上，腿上盖着一条看起来很新的鹅黄色绒毯。

他羞涩地抬着头冲M露出了一个小小的微笑，不好意思地揪了揪自己的耳垂。

这只是个不经意间的小动作，但却突兀地击中了M。他顿了顿，忽然有了种荒唐的冲动。他没有回答，转身疾步走了，但没用多久就拿着两个便利店的速食便当返了回来。

“我好肚饿，食点嘢先。”M这么解释道，将另一个餐盒递给这个年轻的野鸡。“你叫乜名？成年未？”

“F。”他顿了顿，接过了那个餐盒，到底也没有说自己的年纪。他把那个餐盒放在腿上，笨拙地掰开一次性筷子。M注意到他手指上面多有着老茧，大抵看得出不是什么有钱人家道中落的孩子。

两个人没再说些什么，挤在狭窄的电话亭里面无言地吃着时间过迟的晚餐，膝头碰着膝头，只有窸窸窣窣的咀嚼声。

F脖子上的粉色围巾看起来很碍事，下摆的流苏不断地在餐盒上方五公分的位置来回晃动，好像下一秒就会蘸上菜汤。他本人似乎没什么意识的样子，丝毫没有理会它的意思。M最终还是放下筷子，跪坐起来朝他伸出手。

F像是被惊动的小动物一样，本能地瑟缩了一下。但他是只被驯服的小动物，因此没有更多的反抗，只是僵直在那里任由M动作，圆溜溜的眼睛跟着他的手来回转动。

M解下了他的围巾，有些微凉的手指碰到他脖颈间的皮肤，让F从喉咙里发出轻轻的颤。他四下看了看，地面几乎被他们两个男人的腿填满，于是只好把电话机当作衣架，把围巾挂在了上面。“冇拖进饭里面了啊。”

这很奇怪——一个卖淫的人住在一间这样狭小的电话亭里面。简直可以做本港的新闻头条了。但是过往的行人却都好像见怪不怪一般，急匆匆地从电话亭前面走过去，连一个多余的眼神都没有投向这里。

与其说这里住了一个年轻人，就好像这里只是住了一只什么流浪猫狗之类的小动物。

M咬着筷子看着F专注地咀嚼着东西的侧脸，忽然有了个模糊的念头。就好像那些爱心过剩的白领小姐们，也许会在某个雨天遇见一只被装在纸箱里面、湿得狼狈的小猫；她们带它回家不是因为它比别的可爱，或是有什么格外凄惨的经历。只是因为时间和地点恰到好处罢了。

F吃完了东西，把餐盒按照原来的方式扣好。他犹豫了一下，有点不好意思地对M说道：“唔好意思，可不可以麻烦你帮我扔掉……？”他晃了晃光着的脚丫，“我冇鞋子嘅，帮我丢下好唔好？”

M看了一眼他细白的小腿，线条很漂亮，但是也很瘦，他甚至怀疑自己可以一手握住F的脚踝。他没有说什么，拿起了空掉的两个餐盒走了出去。返回来的时候刚推开门，就闻到了淡淡的食物的气味；于是他又折回自己停在电话亭边上的车子，拿着一瓶香水回来了。

柚子和雏菊的香味填满了这间小小的电话亭。F好奇地在空中嗅了嗅，似乎很中意这个香味。他跪坐起来，试探着伸手去拉M的裤链。

M握住他伸过来的手，制止了他的动作。

他很突然地问道：“要唔要跟我返屋企？”

F好像被这个问题吓到了。两只眼睛睁得圆圆的，看着M的脸。他一时没了别的动作。但也没有回答，只是不敢相信一般地眨巴着眼睛。

“你可以冲个凉先啊，也都唔用睡在街头了。算係帮我看着屋子，都有个地方去喔。”M快速地解释道。他的屋子再多一个人也不算拥挤，总好过这么一间狭小的电话亭。饲养一只宠物的代价说高也高，但是并不是无法负担的。

F张了张嘴，还是什么都没讲出来。只是怯怯地冲M露出了一个小小的笑容。

M不知道这个笑的含义到底是什么。他当作F是默认了这个建议，于是打横把他从地毯上抱了起来，他腿上的那条绒毯滑落了下来，掉在了地毯上，让他发出了一声惊呼。

带F上车的时候他有些别扭，没有裤子只好把那条鹅黄的毯子裹在下半身，像是一条简陋的裙子。好在M的车停的很近，F看上去很瘦，但毕竟是个男人，抱起来还是有些重量的。他好奇地睁圆了眼睛摸了摸皮座椅和上面的垫子。

开过了这个街区，导航的信号就渐渐好了起来，M也辨认出了回家的方向。

这是个男人。他清楚地明白。但是他太像什么流离失所无家可归的被遗弃的小动物，让M不由自主地用对待流浪猫的态度来同他对话。回想起来他也觉得自己的决定有些荒唐和可笑，但却并不觉得有哪里值得后悔。

M放热水的时候F一直拘谨地呆在玄关。他手脚修长，线条纤细的小腿从毛毯下面露出来，赤裸的双脚踩在玄关的地毯上，不安地微微蜷起脚趾。

“过嚟这边啊。”M冲他招招手，他就乖顺地慢慢走了过来，傻乎乎带点惶恐地圆睁着眼睛，好像真的像是毛茸茸讨厌水的动物一样。M剥掉了他那件旧衬衫，近乎透明的布料软乎乎的，倒是很舒服，随手丢进了脏衣篮里面。

刚踏进热水里的时候F还有点瑟缩着，但是慢慢地也就摊开了身体。被熏得微微泛红的脸颊靠在浴缸的边缘，把一边的侧脸贴在凉凉的陶瓷上面。

M冲干净他头发上的泡沫，专心致志地修剪去他发尾软塌塌长得乱七八糟的部分。黑色的头发落在浴室的地板上，扭曲出奇怪的形状来。凉冰冰的剪刀有时候会碰到F的后颈，就让他敏感地稍稍瑟缩一下。

浴室里的水雾太浓，M摘掉了自己的眼镜放在洗漱台上，他的虹膜是很浅的琥珀色，在光线下面显得尤其透亮。F好像被那个颜色吸引了一般，支着脖子看他的动作，探着手放在他眼睑的位置。

“好了。”M没在意F的动作，满意地用梳子梳去碎发，一只手在他发间穿过去抚摸着。F的阴茎不知道什么时候半硬起来了，在透明的水里面看得一清二楚。“你真是好色啊。”M拍了拍他一边的侧脸，近乎宠溺地调侃道。

F显然不觉得这是什么需要掩饰的事情。暖暖的热水让他只想摊开肚子伸展自己，或者就这么好好睡一觉。“搞唔搞嘢嘛……”他拖着懒散的调子问着。

M顿了顿，脱掉了被溅得半湿的衬衫，上面还沾着医院特有的消毒水的味道。两个男人挤在浴缸里面就显得空间过于局促了，水溢了出来，顺着地上的排水口流走。他跨坐在F身上，摸着F的胸部，那里很有弹性，是和女人不同的肌肉的触感。他将两人的阴茎并在一起，上下动作着，让水又满溢出去了一些。

F的身体似乎很习惯被人玩弄了，两个乳头敏感地挺了起来，渴望更多的碰触。阴茎也主动地在M手心里面蹭动起来，似乎觉得不够舒服，自己伸出手包裹住那两根东西，时而上下撸弄着，时而握住龟头的位置互相摩挲。

M亲吻着F的脖颈，然后是锁骨的位置。也许有许多别人都曾经这样侵犯过这个看上去年纪不算大的男娼，但不要紧，他会好好把他洗干净，日后都只让他成为自己一个的专属。

F至少大约没有给很多人用手做过，只会单调地上下重复动作。当他伴随着“嗯——”的一声呻吟射在了浴缸里面的时候，发现M还硬着没有射。于是他轻轻推着M坐起来，俯下身去含他的阴茎。因为那个位置会让水沒过口鼻，F只好舔弄一会就抬起头来换气。M揽着他的身体，上下抚摸他光滑的脊背，捏弄他敏感的乳头作为奖励。

快要高潮的时候他没有忍住插进了F的喉咙，按着他的后脑勺往更深的地方顶弄。“呜……嗯……”F从喉咙里面发出了呜咽，不舒服地微微挣扎着，但却仍然顺从地吞吐着那根东西，挪动着舌头胡乱舔拨。

M没有射在他嘴里，但F还是因为浴缸里渐渐冷掉的水而呛咳了出来。一点明显看得出的浊液挂在他脸颊上，跟着透明的水珠慢慢流下来。

M伸手揩去了那点精液，声音中难掩高潮的喘息：“唔好意思啊……”

F摇摇头，凑上来含住了M沾着精液的拇指，好像对M没有让他品尝到那东西还颇有怨言似的。他的舌头舔过M的指腹，让后者从喉咙里又发出了一声轻哼。

M就像F模糊的记忆里面那种刻板的医生一样，看起来冷淡，高效，但却温柔体贴，总是带着些洁癖的职业病。所以当M试探着问“可唔可以帮你刮毛？”这样的问题的时候，F几乎是纵容地点了头。

M放掉了被精液搞得有点浑浊的洗澡水，往F两腿间涂了不少肥皂，他仍然半软着的阴茎几乎被白色的泡泡淹没了。M仔细在那些毛发中摸索着，F圆圆的睾丸和阴茎的根部，一一地抚摸过去，让F发出了一声几乎称得上啜泣的呻吟。

他拿出一支剃须刀，是很老式的那种。小心地贴着F的皮肤挂掉了一条泡沫，露出了一直掩藏在毛发下面而颜色稍浅的皮肤。

“嗯……”被刀片刮过敏感部位的感觉很奇怪。这和剪头发不太一样，F紧张得整个人都僵直了，但是却不敢乱动，只好呆愣在那里任M动作。好在M的手很灵巧，一点也没有弄伤F。他刮第二刀的时候F竟然又勃起了，阴茎可怜兮兮地顶着一团泡沫翘了起来。

M抬头看了他一眼，喉咙里发出了一声介于轻咳和哼笑之间的声音，F觉得那是后者。他没来由地忽然觉得羞耻了起来。平时即使是在透明的电话亭里面展示自己，他也总是十分坦荡，但是这时候在只有他和M的，狭窄的浴室里面，他却开始羞愧于自己的淫荡，也许只是因为那一声低笑。

他试图在刮下一刀之前并拢双腿，但是却被M空着的那只手抓住了阴茎：“冇动啦……”F胡乱想着自己现在的姿势也许很像分娩，他在对面楼道口张贴的广告上面见过。M是一位医生，他会切开自己的身体，拿走什么重要的东西，然后将属于他的缝合的痕迹留在他身上。他被这样的联想吓到了，两条细腿颤抖着。M拍了拍他的屁股，也没能缓解他的紧张。

当F的下体被彻底刮干净的时候，他也尖叫着射了第二次，眼泪不受控制地从他眼眶里流出来。M把剃须刀扔进洗手池里，舔吻去他的泪水安慰着，用修剪整齐的指甲刮过F刚刚射过的龟头顶端，F的阴茎又颤抖着冒出了一股腺液。他的阴茎彻底变得光溜溜了，被阴毛盖着的部分更加白皙一些，茎身和龟头则深一些，因为刚刚射过泛着可怜兮兮的红色。

M很有成就感似的玩弄着他那里，用花洒冲洗冠状沟的下面，仔细地揉搓过F敏感部位的每一寸。“啊……唔要了……唔得嘅……”F的眼角泛着触目惊心的色情的红，他有点害怕M了，在他身边他好像成了一个性爱娃娃，贪婪地拼命寻求更多的、更多的快感。

M就着这个姿势按着F的肛口，用花洒冲洗着被他按平的褶皱。F感觉有些水冲进了肠道，于是不由自主地夹紧了屁股，内部紧张而期待地蠕动着试图将水推出去。M出去了一趟拿生理盐水和软管。F竟然已经觉得饥渴难耐，他感觉得到自己后面在淫荡地期待着，也许M再多离开一小会，他就会忍不住把手指插进去了。

M给他浣肠，那些液体填进他身体里，让他哭叫起来，推拒着M。但他早已经被两次高潮耗去了力气，反抗实在是过于软弱。他被放在马桶上，括约肌努力地抑制自己排泄的冲动，可惜只能耻辱地任那些液体从身体里面流出来。这感觉好像失禁了，过多的液体让他的小腹都有些鼓胀。

M又一次用液体填进他的肠道。F已经彻底无法挣扎了，只是无力地摊开自己，发出小猫一样的哼声来，眼看着自己的身体从内到外地被人清理得一干二净。被过多的液体填进身体，让F开始胡思乱想着自己的事业。也许他是被许多男人轮奸了，他们会买很多东西给他吗？他们会让他很长时间都能吃得饱了，就像被填满了的身体内部一样。

第二回再泄出来的时候那些液体已经很清了。F坐在那里，一边哭一边摸索按压着自己的乳头，被奖励了一个落在额头的吻。

F整个人已经瘫软了下来，眼睛都缺乏睁开的力气，他觉得自己被从内到外地完全打开了，如果不是M扶着他的后腰，恐怕他就会立刻滑坐到地上去。

M半扶半抱地把他放在了床边，换上浴袍拿着吹风给他吹干湿漉漉的头发，这时候倒是不大在意他身上的水渍会弄脏床单。F小声呜咽着，就连暖风和穿插在他发间的手指也让他觉得快乐。他的脚趾神经质地在床上面勾起来，因为过多的快感没办法放松下来。

把头发吹到半干，M就开始同他接吻。他也已经忍耐了太久，急不可耐地将舌头顶进F的嘴巴。而后者温顺地迎接了他，顺从地将两只手臂环上了M的脊背。那件浴袍没能在他身上呆很久，就被脱在了床边的地毯上。他用两根手指探进F已经足够柔软的肠道里面，轻易地找到了他前列腺的那个点按压下去，F无力地仰着脖子，声音近乎啜泣。

M继续和他接着吻。他总是很专注很诚恳地望着他，就好像他们并非萍水相逢的流莺和嫖客，而是正在热恋的情人。

M终于插进来的时候F近乎觉得解脱，狭窄高热的甬道热情地挤压着他的阴茎。M用力地插弄着他，因为过于热情的款待而漏出了一两声闷哼。他沿着F的锁骨线条啜吻着，留下深深浅浅的红印，权当做是回礼。

M这样肏弄他一阵，又换成了侧躺的体位，将他揽在怀里，亲吻他圆润的肩头。一手握住了F已经射了两回、以至于现在也只是堪堪半硬的阴茎。F像是只被握住了尾巴的猫一样咕哝出长长的喉音。

“舒唔舒服啊？”M凑在他耳边，含着点笑意问他。

F说不上来了，他的世界已经只剩下了乱飞的光点。他茫然地追逐着那些快感，而它们也主动贴上来，照亮他那个小小的世界。他啜泣着又硬了起来，M每次插入都能顶到他的那一点，让他像是被温柔的海浪冲刷着，飘飘荡荡地沉浮着。

“我会好快嘅……”M温柔的声音依然继续说着，“你再少少忍耐下……”他轻轻咬住了F的耳垂，含弄着那里的软肉，用舌头轻轻推着耳根的位置。F身上的香波味道和这个屋子已经很匹配了，这让M生出了点满足感，好像F已经成为了这间屋子的一部分，是他的私有物品，他的家人。他更用力地拥抱着F，将阴茎插入到更深些的位置。

“呜……嗯……嗯……”F胡乱摇着头，堪堪吹到半干的头发在M的肩颈处来回扫动。伴随着M把精液射进了安全套里面，F也再次稀薄地射出了一点点液体，然后是淡黄色的尿液，不受控制地从软掉的阴茎流出来。“呜……”他难堪得几乎要昏过去，因为M看上去似乎是很有洁癖的人。“对唔起……对唔起……我弄脏咗……”他呓语着道着歉。

“冇嘢嘅……”M安慰着他，抚摸着他高潮后的身体，“要怪也该係我嘅错嘛。”他这么说，暧昧地又往前顶动了一下胯部。F惊讶地偏过脸来看他，很意外他居然也会讲黄腔似的。

M依然不舍得一样含吮着F的耳垂。那里软软的触感让他觉得格外舒服。“我帮你打个耳洞吧，好唔好？”他恋恋不舍地放开了F的耳垂，这样问他。

他丢掉了用过的安全套，又换了一个新的。两个人赤身裸体地双腿交叠着，M拉开床头柜最下面一层，两个人探着头在里面翻找，身体仍然紧依着，那些黏糊糊的也不知道是在浴室弄上的水，还是因为做爱出的汗。谁也不愿意下床去，就这样肢体缠绕着艰难地摸索着医药箱。

M在留置针旁边找到了几根银棒，他也不记得是什么时候在那里的了。他又一次插进了F的身体里面。后者的情欲已经渐渐消退了下去，甚至肛口被摩擦得有些泛痛，本能地推拒着M。

M给他的耳垂擦了消毒水，大约是第二回用了酒精的原因，让那里凉冰冰的。F轻轻地抽了口气，夹紧了双腿，却凸显出了身体里面异物的感觉。他有点害怕，紧张地回头看着。M于是轻轻插了他两次，让他的注意力被别的吸引去。

痛感降临的时候F几乎是猝不及防的，短促地叫了一声，前面又流出了一点尿液。

他被M打上了一个记号——他迷迷糊糊地想着，胀痛的感觉让他忍不住伸手想要去摸伤口，却被M抓在了手里，十指相扣地按在床上。那个穿过的孔还挂着点血丝，M有点想去舔掉那点红色，却被自己这样乱糟糟的色情想法吓了一跳，很快打消了念头。

也许是因为长期呆在狭小的地方，即使在柔软的大床上面，F也习惯性地蜷缩成一团。

M卷着他还未干透的头发，把F蜷成的整个团抱在怀里，想着明天要给他买一个好看一点的耳钉。

第二天M出门的时候F还没有醒。他微微地摊开了一些身体，看起来睡得很舒服，睫毛跟随着呼吸一起一伏。

M轻手轻脚地在他颊边落下了一个浅吻，起身去把洗好的衣服放在了烘干机上。

F醒来时意外也不意外地发现自己回到了那间狭小的电话亭。一夜没有人在，那里很冷，即使铺了地毯也凉飕飕地透着风，无济于事。他身上还带着香波的味道，和令人眷恋的温度。那条鹅黄色的毯子也跟着他一起回到了这里，还有身上刚刚被烘干的旧衬衣。

F颤抖着手把毯子裹在身上，嗅着淡淡的柚子和雏菊的香水味，眼泪从眼眶里面涌了出来。他把脸埋在了膝头，双手环着自己的小腿，仍然孤独而无助地，仍然等待着夜晚的到来。

M提着珠宝店的袋子打开门的时候，却怎么也没有找到F。烘干机上面的衣服也独独只缺了F那件旧到透明的棉衬衫。他把袋子甩在床上，仰躺在软软的被褥上面。他有点难过也有点生气，最后只是遗憾地想着，早知的话果然还是应该舔掉那点血珠吧……


End file.
